1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-acylcarnosine compounds, and more particularly, to an N-acylcarnosine aluminum salt, its preparation, and a digestive ulcer remedy containing such salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward the increase of patients suffering from a digestive or peptic ulcer, and various attempts have been made to develop remedies for the ulcer.
The present inventors have synthesized a number of compounds and have investigated their pharmaceutical effects. As a result of this investigation, it has been found that N-acylcarnosine compounds of a specific type, which will appear hereinafter, exhibit a significantly excellent digestive ulcer-remedying or anti-ulcer effect and are low in toxicity and hence are satisfactory for actual use. Based upon this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.